Stir of Echoes
by Nickstar777
Summary: When Phineas is hypnotised by Isabella's sister at a party, he and his Medium son find out about a mystery involving a missing teenage girl who vanished from Danville. Based on the 1999 film of the same name starring Kevin Bacon. Other genre's include Mystery, Tragedy, Suspense, Supernatural and Drama
1. The Party

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Late at night, a young boy was taking a bath, he appeared to be talking to some imaginary friend.

"My friend came over to play, we played superheroes, I was the Black Power Ranger, he was Batman" said the boy

The boy's father, Phineas Jonathan Flynn, was playing guitar in the next room when he noticed his 5 year old son talking to himself.

"Shaun, you alright in there buddy?" asked Phineas

"I'm okay dad" said Shaun

Shaun turned to face his imaginary friend.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Shaun

Phineas put down his guitar and entered the bathroom.

"Alright, time to hit the hay" said Phineas

Phineas helped his son out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him.

"Can I wear my bug pyjamas tonight?" asked Shaun

"Ah, the bug pyjamas are downstairs, but the fire truck ones are good to go, will they be alright?" asked Phineas

"Please?" asked Shaun

"...Okay" said Phineas

Phineas gave his son a kiss on the forehead and left to get his son's pyjamas.

"Be right back" said Phineas

When Phineas was gone, Shaun faced his imaginary friend once again.

"Does it hurt to be dead?" asked Shaun

Meanwhile, Phineas was on his way back upstairs with his son's pyjamas in hand.

"Animal" said a woman

Downstairs was Phineas' loving wife, Isabella, and her sister, Maria. They were hugging each other and broke apart when Maria called Phineas an Animal.

"What did I do now?" asked Phineas

"Do you want me to tell him?" asked Maria

"Only if you want to die" said Isabella

Maria ignored Isabella's comment and faced Phineas again.

"Well, you impregnated my sister again" said Maria

"Bitch!" said Isabella

"What? I thought you wanted me to" said Maria

"Why? Because I said don't?" asked Isabella

"You were so afraid to say anything, the kid could have been born before he even noticed" said Maria

"You're not pregnant" said Phineas

Isabella smiled and nodded her head.

"And you told her before you told me?" asked Phineas

"She's a witch..." said Isabella, before Phineas interrupted her

"No argument here" said Phineas

"...She took one look at me and guessed...say something" said Isabella

Phineas didn't know what to say. Isabella left the room to get a drink.

"So, she's six weeks pregnant so the baby's due between May and June, so Gemini, cool, Einstein was a Gemini" said Maria

"Could you go upstairs and help Shaun with his pyjamas?" asked Phineas

Phineas went into the kitchen.

"This really is great, I've been thinking about having another kid, I've been trying to bring it up" said Phineas

"Really?" asked Isabella

"Yes, but this time, you have to take some time off work" said Phineas

"We can't afford that" said Isabella

"Sure we can, I'll just work overtime" said Phineas

"No, I don't want you working those hours again, you come home in a trance and you're completely useless to me" said Isabella

"Ouch, look, I'll be fine, okay, I'll just tell Teddy to get somebody else for the day" said Phineas

Isabella realised something.

"Oh god, Phineas, I completely forgot, no wonder you seem pissed off" said Isabella

"I'm not, don't worry, look, I gotta go change, put on something cool" said Phineas

Phineas gave Isabella a kiss.

"I love you" said Phineas

Phineas went to leave the room but stopped at the door.

"I'm not gonna be a lineman forever, I promise you that" said Phineas

"What do you mean?" asked Isabella

"Have you seen my job? A monkey could do it" said Phineas

"Yeah, but they're gonna move you into the office soon" said Isabella

"No, I mean when we first talked to each other about what we wanted to be, I said a lot of stuff about what I was going to be, I just want you to know I wasn't giving you some kind of line, I meant it" said Phineas

"Phineas, I know you meant it, but I didn't marry you because I thought you were going to be successful, I know you will, but that wasn't the reason" said Isabella

"I never even wanted to be successful, I just never expected to be so..." said Phineas

"So what?" asked Isabella

"...So ordinary" said Phineas

Phineas left the room, he went to Shaun's room to see him sleeping, Phineas pulled the blanket over Shaun's shoulders, set the alarm clock and kissed Shaun on the head, on the way out, Phineas switched off the light. Shaun must have heard something because he raised his finger to his mouth and Shushed whatever he heard. Phineas, Isabella and Maria left the house to go to a party.

"Hey, what are the odds of a successful, single man at this thing? Doesn't need a GED" said Maria

The trio arrived at a house a couple blocks away, Phineas encountered his old friend, Buford.

"Hey Dinnerbell, how you doing?" asked Buford

"You would not believe the day I've had" said Phineas

Buford led Phineas to the drinks, he handed Phineas a can of beer. A man walked up behind Phineas.

"Hey, Flynn, how you liking the neighbourhood?" asked the man

"It's nice, I actually grew up not far from here, my family still live at Maple Drive" said Phineas

Another guy walked up to the group.

"Hey, did any of you guys see them crank dealers hanging out by the..." said the guy, before Buford cut him off

"What is Lenny doing here? Bobby, did you tell Lenny you were having a party?" asked Buford

"Yeah, why?" asked Bobby

"Why would you invite this Jack Off?" asked Buford, walking toward Bobby

"Yeah, laugh it up Buford, laugh it up" said Lenny

Meanwhile, Maria was looking at some party guests.

"Not attracted to...not drunk enough for...WHOA, yikes" said Maria

A couple hours later, most guests had left, Phineas was sitting on the front porch checking the two way radio he had set in Shaun's room. He saw Isabella gesture him to come in the house, and he did. When he was inside, he sat on a chair while a group of friends, which also included Maria, sat around a coffee table.

"Have you ever heard of people being operated on while under hypnosis?" asked Maria

"Nah, I don't believe in that type of stuff, people who say they have been weren't really hypnotised, they were just playing along" said one of the guests

"Then how can they have a scalpel in them without bleeding or making a sound?" asked Maria

"Bullshit" said Buford

"Then how about this, in college, I saw a fellow student have a 2 inch needle jabbed into his arm while under hypnosis" said Maria

"Bullshit" said Buford

"What I want to know is how someone who went to college could believe all that superstitious crap" said Phineas

"It's not superstition, I'm practically a licensed Hypnotherapist" said Maria

"Oh, practically licensed, isn't that just like saying 'I don't have a license'?" said Phineas

Isabella pinched Phineas' arm.

"This may come as a shock to you, but just because you spent your whole life in the same city, doesn't mean there isn't a larger world out there, doorways that you haven't even opened" said Maria

"Then why don't you prove it, hypnotise someone" said Buford

"Yeah, try it on ME" said Phineas

"No" said Maria

"Why not?" asked Phineas

"Well, for one thing, you're hostile" said Maria

"I'm not hostile, do I seem hostile to any of you guys?" asked Phineas

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Thanks for having us, it was a great party" said Isabella

Isabella tried to stand up, but Phineas grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to her seat.

"No way, this is just getting good, come one Maria, hypnotise me" said Phineas

"No way, you're drunk" said Maria

"I'm not drunk" said Phineas

"You're not supposed to mesmerize someone who's been drinking" said Maria

"Come on, educate the savages" said Phineas

"And it won't work with that uncooperative attitude" said Maria

"I swear I will follow every instruction to the letter" said Phineas

Maria stared at Phineas and Phineas leaned forward.

"What's the worst that could happen?" asked Phineas

"Someone turn out the lights" said Maria

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Hypnotism

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

The lights are turned off.

"Now, sit back, relax, put your arm down, and sit comfortably" said Maria

Phineas did as instructed.

"Now, close your eyes" said Maria

Phineas closed his eyes.

"Now, I want you to pretend you're in a theatre" said Maria

Phineas imagines himself in a small, crowded theatre, like a play was about to be on.

"A movie theatre" said Maria

A big screen comes down from the ceiling.

"And you're the only one there" said Maria

The other people vanish.

"You look around, a huge empty theatre" said Maria

The size of the theatre increases.

"You notice the walls are painted black, and the seats are painted black" said Maria

The walls and seats turn black.

"In the huge pitch black theatre, there's only one thing you see, the white screen" said Maria

The screen comes on.

"And you notice on the screen are big black letters, but they're out of focus, so you begin to drift closer to them in your seat trying to read them, you're comfortable in your favourite chair and you drift closer and closer, you're relaxed and the letters are about to come into focus, the letters spell 'SLEEP'" said Maria

In Phineas' mind, every word Maria said is shown in perfect detail. Phineas falls asleep. In Phineas' dream, he sees his house, he hears screaming, he sees someone, it looks like they are murdering someone, the screams get louder as Phineas wakes up.

"Huh, what the hell just happened?" asked Phineas

Everyone laughed at Phineas.

"What?" asked Phineas

"Are you okay?" asked Isabella

"You were faking it, you had to be" said another guest

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life" said Buford

"Congratulations Phineas, you're one of the lucky 8 percent" said Maria

Maria got up from her seat.

"What did she do to me?" Phineas whispered to Isabella

Phineas got up.

"God I'm thirsty" said Phineas

"Hey, what do you mean, what 8 percent?" asked Buford

Maria switched the lights back on.

"Well, only 8 percent of the population can be REALLY hypnotised, I mean, most people can go under a little, but not WAY under" said Maria

Phineas grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"How's your hand?" asked Maria

"What are you talking about?" asked Phineas

"I stuck a safety pin in your hand, you bled on one side but not the other, you were very co operative" said Maria

"I can't believe you did that" said Buford

"It was a side to you I haven't seen before" said Maria

"That happened?" Phineas asked Isabella

Isabella nodded her head.

"You said it didn't even hurt" said Isabella

"Never mind the pin, I wanna know about Joey Luca" said Buford

"Who?" asked Phineas

"You remember, the guy who used to pound the shit out of you when you were 12, you told us all about it, you were crying and moaning, it was hysterical" said Buford

Buford's date elbowed him.

"It was very moving" said Buford

Phineas wasn't listening.

"Joey Luca? I haven't thought about him in years, hey, can we go home? I feel kind of strange" said Phineas

"Yeah, yeah sure" said Isabella

Later, Phineas and Isabella were in bed, Isabella was sound asleep while Phineas couldn't sleep, he kept moving around when he noticed his alarm clock saying it was ten past one in the morning, eventually, Phineas DID sleep.

==Dream==

 _Maria slowly moved past Phineas' vision, simply saying 'Close your eyes', before heating the tip of a safety pin._

 _Phineas was sitting in a theatre seat which appeared to be floating._

 _The heated safety pin was stuck through Phineas' hand._

 _Phineas' theatre seat kept floating towards the screen where the letters on screen spelled 'SLEEP'._

 _Suddenly, Phineas saw the outside of his house and the same scene from before, it looked like some sort of murder._

==End of Dream==

Phineas woke with a shock to find that while he was asleep, Isabella had placed her arm around him and was cuddling up to him. Phineas looked to his hand, it looked like he was grabbing a hard wood floor when he knew he was still laying on his bed, he appeared to be wearing like 20 bracelets, this gave Phineas another shock.

"What's the matter?" asked Isabella

"Nothing, nothing" whispered Phineas

Phineas then saw what appeared to be plastic rap and blood. Phineas was shocked again and sat up.

"What's wrong?" asked Isabella

"I'm seeing things, it was weird" said Phineas

"Weird?" asked Isabella

"It felt like I was being attacked" said Phineas

"Yikes" said Isabella

"I'll be right back" said Phineas

Phineas left the room. He entered the bathroom and grabbed some pills from the medicine cabinet and took them with some water, when he looked at the glass of water, blood seemed to have gotten in the water. Phineas looked in the mirror to see blood dripping from his lip, he looked in the mirror to see one of his teeth was extremely loose and dripping blood, Phineas reached inside his mouth and pulled out the tooth when he dropped it in the sink, when he looked up at the mirror, the blood was gone from his mouth and the water, his tooth was back to normal and the other tooth had vanished from the sink. Phineas went downstairs, went to the fridge and drank some OJ from the carton. Phineas went to sit at the couch, he leaned forward to turn on the TV, when he leaned back, he was sitting next to a teenage girl with light brown hair wearing a tight grey sweater and blue jeans, she had pale skin and dark rings around her eyes. The sight of her frightened Phineas. Phineas backed away as the girl mumbled something, but Phineas didn't hear, he muted the TV but when he looked back, she was gone. Phineas looked around to see nothing, he turned off the TV and went to the stairs when he saw his son standing at the top of the stairs.

"Shaun, get to bed" said Phineas

"You're awake now daddy" said Shaun

Phineas walked up the stairs.

"You okay?" asked Shaun

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't feel so good at the moment" said Phineas

Shaun placed his hand on Phineas' head for a couple of seconds.

"Don't be afraid of it daddy" said Shaun

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
